


Not Again

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: It could not happen again, could it ?OrThe best gift is to live another another Christmas.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Avalance 4ever 2019 holiday exchange





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/gifts).



> I sure hope you like it!

It was not supposed to happen like this. Yet it definitely was. It was not supposed to happen again. Sara had gotten hurt enough times, had died enough times. She had had enough pain to last so many life times. She deserved many more good moments. She deserved to have her life with her girlfriend, with her chosen family, living crazy adventures and feeling the love she deserves. Screwing up time and fixing it. 

Beebo knows what Ava would give right now to be helping Sara and the Legends fix whatever they had screwed up. She had given Sara a lot. She had given her a piece of her heart, Sara had sworn to protect it at all cost. Ava did the same with Sara’s. No matter what was happening in their lives. After Ava had gotten kidnapped, they promised each other. Sara had promised, and right now it really felt like she was not going to keep her promise. They were supposed to have a lifetime together. Right now it felt like they would not even have any more minutes.

They had a conversation to finish, they had gotten called by the Legends to medieval France. Zari had been interrupted in her rewatch of the second Frozen. Mick was busy eating and drinking. Nate and Ray had been in a very important discussion about who was the best inventor. Charlie had been perfectionning their Nixon impression. Gideon was the one to give them the alert. She said it was only a level four anachronism. 

Their conversation was important, for them and their future together. Sara had to make it, she had to. Ava could not imagine a life, any life, without Sara. Ava held Sara’s hand, and put the other one on Sara’s neck, gently applying pressure to make sure Sara knew that Ava was there. That she had not gone anywhere. She had not left. She promised. 

“I need you to come back to me,” Ava whispered, not able to properly talk as she watched Sara lay there. She kissed Sara’s hand and uttered the words again. She had to come back. “Sara, please,” she pleaded. Ava had stopped caring about the tears on her cheeks. All she cared about in this moment was just to get her back, to get the love of her life back. 

The mission should not have gone south like it had. It was supposed to be easy, but when did easy ever happen to them. Ava had only gotten there after the Legends. She had gone to the Bureau, but when they realised the initial mission was actually another trap of Damian Darhk, Ava had rushed to catch up to them. 

It was too late. 

Sara had already been thrown several meters. No matter how great of a fighter she was, she just could not compete with Darhk’s magic. She had put up a fight at first, and then he had caught up to her and thrown her so far that even Zari was unable to use your her powers to soften Sara’s fall. She had crashed down with a loud thud. Ava had arrived just in that moment to watch her lover be thrown around. 

Ava watched her, and Sara was still breathing, which was a good sign. Ava begged once more. “Come on, Sara, we still have to adopt our cat, I’ve thought about a name,” she said as she cried. “Please,” she tried once more. Ava laid her head on Sara’s chest and broke down in tears. For a moment, Ava wondered how she could still have tears to shed. She figured that if you love someone as much as she loved Sara, you can not quite ever stop. 

Ava heard a whine from Sara. She lifted her head so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She felt her heart get back its hopefulness. She put her hand on Sara’s cheek and caressed her gently, almost as if she was too afraid to hurt her more than she already was. 

“Not a cat, we’ll get a dog and name her Elsa,” Sara murmured. Ava let out a joyless chuckle. She nodded her head, tired of it all. 

“We can get whatever you want,” she whispered back. Ava helped Sara into a sitting position and hugged her carefully, touching her as if she was made of glass. Ava was always careful around her partner, but there was something special now. 

// 

The way Ava acted around Sara had changed since that day. Even if it had been a few weeks. T hey were finally doing Christmas shopping and the sidewalk had frozen overnight. Ava tried very hard to not act like things had changed. But no matter how hard she tried, she just could not forget how Sara could have not come back that time. 

So she enjoyed every moment that she could. The morning kisses, the late nights moaning each others names, the battling side by side against whoever stood in their way, the movie nights with the Legends. Ava appreciated every waking moment with the love of her life. She made sure Sara knew how important she was, how loved she was. 

// 

It was finally Christmas and Ava could not remember being this excited for that day in her entire life. It had nothing to do with Christmas and everything to do with Sara. Ava had thought this over for some time. They had discussed it after all. 

So here she was, with what she thought was the best present for Sara. Ava waited for her girlfriend to be back to surprise her. Sara was meant to arrive a few minutes ago, and as Ava was about to check her phone, she heard the sound of keys in the lock. Ava took the present in her hands and got up from the couch when she heard Sara close the door. Ava heard a sound as if she was shushing someone. She was intrigued to say the least. She walked the distance and saw Sara had her back turned to her. Ava made her presence known when she let out a chuckle. It was clear that Sara was holding something in her arms. 

“What do you have there?” Ava asked. Sara finally turned around and Ava gaped at her. “You did not?” 

“Her name is Anna,” Sara let out as she brought the kitten up to her chest. “Who’s yours?” she questioned, amused. 

“Her name is Elsa as per requested,” Ava said proudly. She made her way to Sara as she held the puppy in her arms. Ava put the small dog down and reached to kiss Sara. “Happy birthday, my love,” Ava let out against Sara’s lips. 

// 

From then on, the two new additions to the family celebrated Christmas with their big family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and happy new year!


End file.
